Gessrin Wolfs
by Legendwolf1
Summary: in the year 2022 a game called sword art online everyone thought it will real hit well they were right. 10,000 people won't know if they will survive but my character Dervis Hadcoul a former beta tester may have risk his own life and his guild to save everyone even if they become murderers themselves to save everyone or will they just be killers watch as the story unfolds.
1. Beginning of a new world and hell

I do not own sword art online

The Gesserin wolfs

Chapter one updated

The beginning of a new world and hell

It was the year 2022 a virtual mmo rpg game called sword art online 10, 000 people won't know what going to happen but some won't come back from this ordeal. I am going to tell story about guild that is red members who kills not for fun hunt down their prey and laughing at them as they sururing with pain and kill them. Here guild will protect the innocent, help damage people turn their murderous ways into good people. This story starts in the land of rising sun in the street Nakahata a boy called Dervis hadcoul a former beta tester of the Sword Art Online .he will experience this with other 10,000 player in a game of life and death . Now let's dive in see how one guild and a 16 age old boy will help other people to survive in this game or will he survive or not let's dive in let's see what happen .

In a house clock is ticking for each second past then a ring of sound echoed loudly throughout the room like a bullet train goes through japan. A hand tried desperately press button to get rid of the sound for its master. The hand found its target with its hearing with one tap the sound was gone like that the world stopped for a moment like time has stopped like god was watching being intrigued by this moment of time.

"Dervis are you wake I need you take care of fish while I am out for my tennis practice."

"Dervis don't ignore me don't make me come there again."

"alright Celina go I am going it after I play some SAO."

" fine don't forget Dervis if you do I will pull of that thing off ok."

"Get going or you will be late."

"Bye then."

The door opened then shut close with a bang Dervis drag himself out of his bed check the time on his clock it was 12.30 am.

"Dam It."

Dervis rushed quickly got dressed as fast and made his brown hair straight he knew that like any 16 age old kid when a new game like this you got watch it now but Sao. Is not any type of game you can be able go inside of it Dervis thought to himself power up his computer immediately get the live stream up on SAO. They were just talks how 1000 people got the hard copy of the game and other stuff. On the screen was group of people holding the game and wearing the Neft gear that was similar to his. Dervis puck in his Neft gear rig into his computer and put it on sat on his bed as the time tick up on the display went up 12:56,12: 57,12: 58, 12:59, 1:00.

"Link start."

As the game started up Dervis log on the option came up do you want to use your beta data press the yes. Then as Dervis opened his virtual eyes he can hear his not heart pulse inside of him like new life breath into the virtual world of SAO on first floor the town of beginnings .

"I am back world."

Then after that not just hundred people just log in but thousands of people log in. Dervis ran into the town scanned for any quests and good items or weapons. But Dervis was surprise that the streets where packed with smiling people looking at the maverous stalls with items on display. This going to be hard find anything but look everyone is enjoying the game I can admit that it's amazing how the game come far from the beta and I am enjoying every bit of it Dervis said to himself with smile on his handsome avatar face with the basic armor and one handed sword in its leather scabbard. Dervis saw the gate that leads out to beautiful green fields that look ever ending like deep green tropical rain forest with its sun giving the leafs its lovely green color. In the distance is almost a stone tower that goes past the tallest of clouds up to the next floor. Either side of gate that Dervis saw was two quest givers. Dervis approached one of them wearing cool set plate armor with a blue cape with red strips.

"Are you here for a quest?"

"Yes"

White quite transparent screens popped up on Dervis view with all of the quests were available at the moment. There were the classic kill 20 things or this case boar, or collect 5 wolf pelts and 5 boar tusks and couple other quests that are quite similar to the others .But one Dervis was most interested was the dungeon quest it show that you have to kill 20 skeletons, kill 5 wolfs and was an boss called raven the undead king. After min past choosing his quests Dervis ran out to fields to start expof Sword art online. After an hour been Dervis was level 5 just killing boars and killing wolfs and some of easy quests I think it's time to do the dungeon quest on the floor one because not many people would dare do it in early of the game Dervis thought to him self.

When it got to the entrance of the dungeon was an old abandon catacombs Dervis when he looked at it even gave him a shiver up his spine like a ghost or something was watching like an eagle hovering over his prey from far with its amazing vision he realise why the quest was set for group quest because the door require three locks with different keys that only one person can carry at an time near the door was an hole that looks like it go on for ever. Dervis jumped down the hole into the darkness landed with a thud only losing little of his heath. As I thought it still the same as usual from the beta. Dervis turn on his night vision power that he got from one of his quests sight he saw was quite terrified but exciting surrounding him were 5 skeletons with swords and shields drawn this is going to be fun he thought having an evil smile on his face .

Dervis drawn his sword from its scabbard in higs right arm ready to kill some undead. The first skeleton power up his sword skill on the sword a red bursting light over the sword Dervis block it diagonally and grab the skeleton head throw it his whole body over him into the ground simultaneously power up sword skill and thrushes into the skeleton head as that heard screech of skeleton died in light polygons shards. Then ran at the second skeleton still using his sword skill tried to swipe at Dervis chest. Swung around blocking sword spinning around the powered blade cutting in the side of the skeleton after couple seconds the skeleton fall onto the ground deserplated into floating blue polygons. A skeleton tried to strike Dervis in the back by using a blue sword skill but Dervis know how the mobs work in the first place when he jumped into the hole into the dungeon at lighting reflexes block the sword sworn around charge the same move that the skeleton that did and uppercut it Dervis jumped up and impaled the sword into the skeleton chest killing it. Third surprise Dervis by jumped under him after he killed second one the skeleton sword rush towards him Dervis tried his best to dodge the swipe of blade it graze him of his shoulder losing bit of his heath . Dervis back flip charge up another sword skill between legs cutting all the way though the skeleton. As Dervis lands back on his feet the rest of the skeletons charge with their sword skills that's it come closer Dervis thought to himself as the distance between him and they got closer.

"Bye bye skeletons"

If time almost like time slow down at the last moment Dervis leaped at the skeletons' charge up a green sword skill blocked both of the skeleton's swords at amazing speed spinning around slice both of skeletons . Continue the attack he spin around swinging sword right hand into the skull of one of them and finally thrush the blade into the last skeleton ripped it out and slice the skull off. Then the both of the skeletons puff into blue deserplating fragments. Dervis crouch down stabbing the sword into the ground for lavage to keep him up right from the fatigue the same white tab came up showing how much exp,co he got .then he started to giggle then laughing turns into something more .

"I told them can do it but they thought I couldn't do well look at me now you dumb fools well after this I will prove them that I can beat this dungeon all by myself!"

Dervis continue laughing psychotically into the darkness bellow.

As Dervis continue traveling down into the depths of the dungeon just pasting some old mossy stone pillars in the distance was the boss door Dervis stood still listening then he hears distorted talking a couple floor above him Dam people coming I need to get to boss fast thought to himself so Dervis ran towards boss door. It would take them at least maybe 5 or 10 mins due I killed all of mobs as I here came down I won't let anyone take it away from me Dervis thought himself. Dervis pushed massive boss door with its raking sound across the floor Dervis walked into the darkness of the boss room.

Then the door started to close behind him wait a min what's going this wasn't a part of the beta! Shouting in his mind shocked what of a turn of an events just happening to him. Then bang the door like a pending doom was going to happen. Doesn't matter nothing changes but the boss may have some changes and may have a non teleport crystal zone as well I hope it still has that pressure pad Dervis thought .Then like a magic show blue fires burst out of their stands in a shape of an circle and there is he is on his demonic skeleton throne s with crushed bones at bottom of his legs and surrounding him the dungeon boss Raven the undead king. On right hand side of the throne was a skull of a great creature on top it was a massive double sided battle axe stuck into the skull. Then blue phantom souls started to pour out of demonic alters swirl around king throne then sucked into the fallen dead body then the king started to levitated in the air king eyes glow blue regain life by using phantom souls. As its feet touched the ground its right hand reach for its weapon ripping out of skull making to turning to dust.

"Here I go"

"You will fall before me now die wrench become my servant"

Raven griped the axe and swing it at Dervis at an amazing speed, Dervis slide under axe as it past him pulling sword out of its scabbard and active his sword skill strike diagonally cutting king leg then did it in the opposite direction then redirecting skill onto the left side doing same thing what he did before Raven charge up axe skill swashed above Dervis.

"Not today"

Dervis charge skill slashing into side of axe just inch away from hitting him making an explosion sending Dervis flying across the floor Dervis struck the sword into the ground slowing him down catching his breath .Checking his heath bar losing bit going into yellow his going to be much harder than I thought before he can think any more a spinning axe flying to towards Dervis manage to jump out way of the axe before hitting the wall where he was.

"I am ending this right now"

Dervis charge towards opened boss jumped up blade cutting into the chest as he reach of his jump just above raven actives his sword skill barrage of attacks king face then front flipped bringing the blade swashing raven as he flips as he landed Dervis looked look how much heath seeing life dropping into the red. Raven reached out his arm recalled his axe from the wall and rise it above his head making it glow red this going to hurt if I don't do anything Dervis thought to himself. As the axe accelerated at Dervis at the last second he back flipped just as the axe hitting the ground making a explosion stabbing his sword into the ground also dropping his heath into the red. Dervis rushed forward up his weapon towards towards his weak spot his crown .Dervis leaped up with everything he got at the same time Raven griped his axe looking at his prey with his blue eyes. The air rushed past him as he dived towards his last chance or his doom as Raven swung his axe headed at Dervis. As the axe reached its highest point of its reach were Dervis was Dervis front flipped and powered a red sword skill slashed into tip of the axe launch him higher finally stabbed the crystal in middle of his crown. Dervis pulled out his sword as well push away from the boss and safely landed. Dervis looked up saw the boss health is tip of its death so he charge up his sword skill one more time brought it his chest for one more attack.

"Aaaaaarrrrrrrrrrr"

Dervis Dashed toward thrush the blade into the head game over Dervis thought but something else happened Dervis thrown back by a gust of wind.

"Nani!"

Raven rise up from ground phantom soul's busted out from his chest then he exploded almost like star going supernova then blue flames wing were formed then legs, arms then finely head a new name appeared Raven the blue fire demon. As well one heath bar so this boss has one more trick up his sleeve Dervis thought himself Dervis charge the regenerated boss cutting away fire balls as he approached the boss a giant blue flame sword formed on Raven right hand and swing downwards towards Dervis seeing attack above him reacted powered up his sword skill back flipped just in time. Dervis ran up blade leaped up fliped over the boss slashing in the head landed on presser plate behind him.

"Check mate"

The floor collapses bellow the boss blue flames blasted though the boss from the depths

"Nooooooooooooooo I can't be killed I can't"

Then the boss dissipated in the blue fragments. Dervis collapsed onto his knees gasping for air laying down his sword I did it Dervis thought then a white tab came up saying final attack bonus. Then it showed the Avalon blade Dervis opened up his menu scroll down to the weapons he press it opened tab on the side then press it again on Avalon blade. Still beautiful then ever and has the weight still from the beta Dervis thought .

the sword had a medium leathery handle with an silver can shape in the middle of it was gem slot and finally the blade was an double sided long about 1.3 meters long. The Avalon is not an any type long sword it is an evolving weapon giving its stats boast but to get this power you have to get rare items to evolve it. This one reason why many people don't get them. Sliding the his newly acquired blade into its scabbard checking the time in the top right Conner of his view saying 4:30 I should log out now take a break from playing Dervis thought.

Opening up his menu trailing his finger to the log out button you got to be kidding me the log out button is gone. Celina is going be angry at me if I don't feed the fish and if don't get out soon mom and Celina suspect something why I haven't come down to dinner Dervis thought. Then blue light covered Dervis when he opened his eyes he was more shocked than confused he was at the centre of town of beginnings what's going on with this game then more blue lights flashing around him realized that all other players forced teleport Dervis thought in the sky was an red hexagon tile saying system announcement flashing.

Then the sky started to bleed red liquid then it formed into an hooded figure

"Players I welcome to my world"

Dervis look around on the other player thinking that it's the opening of the game what are you talking about Dervis thought

"My name is Akihiko kayaba head programmer and developer of sword art online "

So the head man makes his appearance players were shocked what the hooded figure said but the woast haven't started just yet that will change way meaning of this game

" I sure most you noticed an item missing from your main menus the log out button , I assure you this is not a defect this is how sword art online was originally designed "

Dervis rubbed his eyes making sure that what he said you got to be surious how do you get out of this game kayaba tell us more then Dervis thought . not playing around any more .

"As of this moment you will not able log out of sword art online, if anyone tries to shutdown or remove the neve gear a transmitter will discharge a microwave signal into the skull destroying your brain ending your life"

If he right and the safety is off microwaves can fry brain easy god dam you kayaba Dervis thought clutching his hand in anger.

"Despite my warning friends and family of the players attempted remove the neve gear unfortunate decision as result sao has 213 less players then before its important remember the following there is there anyway to revive someone in the game if your HP dropped to zero your avatar will be deleted simultaneously the neve gear will destroy your brain"

Like that the whole area was struck with fear even Dervis thought back when he was fighting Raven and almost he died .you son of when I find you I will kill you Dervis thought in anger .

" there is one way escape the game you must clear the game currently you are all on first floor on Aincrad defeat the boss on this floor then you can advance to the next floor if you beat boss on floor 100. you clear the game last not lease I placed a item in your storage take a look"

Dervis opened up menu tap his storage in there was an mirror what is plan kayaba you making me do something why this item I will have to find out then Dervis thought he tap the mirror as it materialized and landed onto his hand. looked into it seeing his avatar face then a light engulfed Dervis then everyone. As it dimmed now he looking his self he looked down seeing his body and face from the real world was there why are doing this kayaba Dervis thought realises he just thought of an think of an stupid question.

"You might wondering why?Akihiko kayaba developer of sword art online and neve gear do this my goal is an simple one to control a world to my design. I can see I have achieved my goal"

Dervis clutching his hand with hate sicking to listening to his show

"This marks the end of the tutorial and start of sword art online players I wish best of luck"

As like kayaba hooded figure disappeared into the sky leaving people with horror and fear I know this is true I have being a fan of his work I know that everything he said is true you just made my top of my wanted list and I need to be more careful how I fight and stay live Dervis thought. Dervis turned and ran towards exit of the town leaving everyone behind to fend for them selfs as he enter the fields taking a narrow path knowing before that its the quickest way to get to next town for exp and col a wolf materialized charge at him. Dervis pulled his blade powered up sword skill phrasing though the wolf with blade killing it kayaba I will play your death game but I will survive this game it can't beat me Celina wish me luck as Dervis rushed down the path.

Back in the real world at 8:00 pm Celina in her bed thinking about her brother please be safe and keep fighting brother don't die she thought.

* * *

Well I think I have done well but I need your comments to help me to improve for my next chapters.


	2. Meeting of the old and the new

Chapter 2

Meeting of the old and new

Its been a month no one had found the boss roon on floor one after day that change almost 10,000 people lives around after kayaba stunt he did ruining their live to allow to play his death game but as the raid on the floor one just being cleared news travels fast and hearing the beta players called beaters (a beater is an beta player and cheater )when Dervis hear this he teleport up second floor called beginning valley to avoid his cover being blown as an beta player and geting picked on let's dive in and continue this story .

"Its nice and warm"

Dervis laid on a glassly hill enjoying the nice weather as virtual sun reached its highest point of the sky

"Enjoying being lazy beater"

Dervis turned around seeing a person trying failing to make an reaction for his status of an beta player

"If I am lazy who would provide you with map up to the second floor boss and while you guys hide in towns while we did all the work for you"

Seeing that he had failed mock him he stormed off in the direction of the town noob Dervis thought checking the time in his view saying 12:30 on the left showing lv got up his legs started to run in the direction of his quest was in forest as he enters the forest it almost seems that the forest is getting darker like the forest trying to eat him by filling him fear as goes deeper into the forest. Dervis stood still listening for an moment like someone is watching him nearby shug it off and continue walked into deeper part of the forest. After five mins of walking he found his target it an mini boss called forest protecter it was about 20 feet high its arms were almost tree like its fingers were racor shape craws that can poison damage and it has regenerating ability I have be careful Dervis thought bend down sneak up slowly towards drawing his sword ready leap at the forest protecter like an tiger. Then Dervis heard an snapping of an branch nearby the boss turned around see him dam it nether mind Dervis thought . drawing his Avalon ran towards boss aiming to close to his legs to provide him the edge he needed. One of protecter arms swung at Dervis from above Dervis slid across the gound just in time .

Dervis active his sword skill slice at boss arms knowing he can regenerate its limbs Dervis uppercut the blade into the boss Left arm then swung onto his right side during the right arm off then bring the blade into the legs slice then off .then Dervis strike the blade into a barrage of strikes with sword skill into some of chest and head doing an eight hit combo knocking down the boss heath down a bar leaving two left .protecter started regrowing its limbs back then put out one of arms then it shot out poison gas Dervis jumped to the side but the boss did something out of the orderly it swung its other arm into side of Dervis stunning him and dropped his heath into yellow Dam I can't die like this Dervis thought then a lighting flash of speed shadow dash over him unknown person wearing a light brown cape slashed the leg with looked like an claw type weapon to distract boss and thrown him antidote crystal

"Use it if you want to survive"

" thanks who ever who are but I did have one on me and I didn't need your help"

"It looked liked you needed it were almost going to killed by this boss"

"Neither mind lets kill it"

After getting back on his legs by using the crystal both him and other person leaped out of the way boss incoming. attack this person voice is familiar could be her from the beta Dervis thought.

"I will get the legs you go for arms you "

"Right"

Dervis charge up his sword skill slashed the legs while the other person jumped up ripping off the both arms at quick pace dropping the boss down his last bar .

"Let's finish this"said Dervis

Both him and person charge at the what's left of the boss with their skills slashing at head doing an 15 hit combo killing it turned into polygons.

" well well I never thought see you again Agro"

"So you remember me still Dervis"

"Who wouldn't I can remember the first time I met you"

Flashback

During sao beta

"Can someone help me please"

A plack of dogs surrounded Agro on a tree one of the dogs leaped at her she bashed it away with claw weapon.

"Stay away you creatures"

"Do you some help young lady"

A person walked up from the woods behind her almost most 15 years old carrying one handed sword and leather armor

"Iam not type talking to you can see iam in an pickle of trouble noob"

"Why won't you kill them then I can see you have the strength do so"

she shudder to speck"I don't want to touch them"

"Do you have fear of them young lady"

"No why do you think that"

"The way you said it makes me think that you disliked dogs"

"Fine I do have a fear of dogs now you are happy help me"

Dervis pulled out his sword charge up his skill slashing the into all four of them with an speed even Agro couldn't track.

"Thanks for the help my name is Agro"

"Nice meet you Agro my name is Dervis so why do you have a fear of dogs then Agro"

" its long story "

"Thats what everyone say "

Both of them laughed

End flashback

"You remember that well I can see you have your Avalon back then"

"Yea it have some changes to it in stat wise but the same so I heard you an info broker now"

"Its hard job though I get people come to me for information every day"

"I can you asked you something"

"Shoot away Dervis "

"Do you know where is kirito is "

"Unfortunately iam shouldn't tell people things about beta players a lot of bad things is going on you know"

"I know I just want to see him Agro"

"All right then just wait for an moment but in exchange I need you check on someone

"Thank you Agro I will where is this person "

"She is at river side cave"

"Thanks Agro"

Dervis took off to find out this person why Argo want to see if this person if fine this is unlike her but if I can find Kirito I do it Dervis thought pasting some trees in a green meadow. It took Dervis at least five min's arrived there. River side cave its beautiful Dervis thought the entrance to the cave had two rivers shine like pebbles from the sea side giving of their shine from the water flowing either of the path with red yellow and purple flowers . Blooming with green moss covering arc of the cave world If its like an nature this is an virtual world I feel closer to this world than real world never mind let's get this done Dervis thought .

As he enters the cave walking in the darkness towards the light at the end. then something jump towards him Dervis jumped to the side in time rolled onto his legs drawing the Avalon turned around seeing his opposition so its an werewolf these things can be annoying if I can remember correctly they love ambush people they have amazing speed I can beat, ok damage but there is one more thing what is it that turn the tide on me never mind about that Dervis thought. Then werewolf leaped at Dervis manage to duck the leap but it followed up slashed Dervis with his right claw into his shoulder losing some of his heath I won't die like this I will kill you Dervis thought swung his blade from above the werewolf blocked it , Dervis actives his skill swung around slice into the chest then he slashed the blade diagonally cutting wolf arm off dropped his health Dervis dashes trying kill the werewolf by thrush the blade to left to right repeatedly like an hungrily viper unleashing its deadly attacks with it venomous fangs into its prey .

But the barrage misses because due the werewolf back flipped to avoid it. then it started to howl that's just great that's all need one now two more are coming was wasn't bad enough now do I remember stupid memory. those has one more that thing that it can call for help i need to kill it now Dervis thought rushed in swung around simultanoverly actives his sword skill cutting diagonally upwards slashed through killed it turning into fragments. then in the distance Dervis hearing an paws running across the found Dervis ran towards the sound active his sword skill jumped up as the wolf came around the Conner crushing the blade into head making hiting mossy ground. then lunge the blade into werewolf chest. Werewolf lunge at Dervis in desperate last attack, seeing the attack coming towards him hiting is couch down swung his Avalon just slicing the werewolf legs making it trip over.

"Aaaaaaaaaarrrrrrrr"

Dervis slammed his Avalon while using a red sword skill into the werewolf chest killed it then pluff into blue polygons. That was a bit harder then excepted Dervis thought sliding his Avalon back into its scabbard walked down into the deeper part of the cavern. As he walked the cavern started opened up in the centre of cave was almost like an indoor garden with an three hills taller than the last with stairs going up to each one but at the top was an pine tree that touches the roof of the approached the first set of stairs he hears slashing of swords then scream of the mob died thenup. voice muttering of something .Dervis crouch down started sneak up the stairs. As he got to the to the top of the first hill he hears person light foot steps coming down the stairs above him Dervis crouch into nearby bush leaped at where was the footsteps came from clashed into the person onto the grass when he got his bearing's his head was covered by something solf and warm that he can get used to every day then a voice spoke up.

"Can get off me please "

When Dervis looked up that seeing like an 15 age old girl with longish brown orange chestnut hair her eyes were almost the same as her hair wearing an dark red leather tunic with light weight copper breastplate when he was looked at her face she was blushing when Dervis relise that he was on top of her chest he got up fast.

"Iam sorry can I help you up young lady"

"No thank you I had enough trouble today ,but any way why are you here in river side cave I just got the loot buddy"

"I don't care about your loot I am looking for someone here have you seen anyone"

"No I haven't seen anyone yet in the past hour"

"Thanks anyway I keep on moving sorry before but do you a person called Agro by Chance"

"Yes I met her on the first floor"

Then a message icon came up

"Hold that talk I need to check something"

"Fine"

Dervis press the icon Dervis read the message it when sorry Dervis I forgot to tell her name her name is Asuna from Agro closing the message could this girl is Asuna Dervis thought.

"Is your name Asuna"

She was shocked how this boy know her name.

"Yes how do you know my name"

"Agro told me to find you to see if you are all right"

"O really prove it then what is she"

"She is an Beta player"

She was again shocked how this boy know that Agro is an beta player could this person is one of her friends or he is an beta player like Agro Asuna thought.

"Are you an Beta player"

"Yes i am are you going to make fun of me"

"No why would I do it in the first I was there on the first floor raid

" you were do you know an person called kirito "

"Yea I was with an party with him during the raid"

"Good he is alive"

"Hey you haven't told me your name yet "

"I shouldn't I don't want you to get hurt by my status"

" I won't tell anyone about your name"

Knowing he can't hide anymore Dervis rise his left hand place over the right side of his chest spreed his legs little bit like an soldier like he did many times in his previous life.

"Fine you win my name is Dervis nice to meet you "

" nice to meet you what pose you are doing now "laughing what he was doing

Realise what she meant Dervis reverted to his normal stance.

Dervis rubs his head with his hand in dismay"Sorry I dont know what came over me"

Asuna face looked like confused what just happen then she snug it off no one must know about my past I need to be careful from now Dervis thought.

"So Asuna should we get going get back to town then"

"I still to get something from here"

"What is it"

"Argentium bar"

"That stuff is quite rare on these floors "

"How do you know that "

"Beta player dummy"

"Do you where to find one then hot shot"

"Form a party I will take you there"

"Fine "

Dervis opened up his menu tap party taped on Asuna name on Asuna side tap yes icon.

"Follow me "

"Don't get lost"

Dervis turned right in front of him at the end of the room was an stone pillar on the outside was an stairs going am way up to roof where was an platform that lead to an grant door. Started run towards stairs with his new founded partner.

"Do you know where you going Dervis"

"Yea I been here during the beta I know-all of its secrets"

It took a couple of mins to get there Dervis started to climb the stairs as well Asuna following behind him on the roof was two grant bats stared at him

"Walk slowly and be quiet we got grant bats above us "

As the both of them climb the stairs Asuna trip over onto stair that made a bang onto floor of the stair that eco through out the cavern dam it Dervis thought bats were wide wake started to fly towards them

"Come on "

Dervis grasped Asuna hand pulled her up onto her legs Sprinted up the rest of the stairs

"Watch out"

Dervis drawn out Avalon as the bats charge at them Dervis managed to block both of their attacks

"Go Asuna get to the top I distract them "

"All right don't die "

Dervis leaped of stairs started run down the wall one of the bats poised its talons was ready to slash him from above the attack leaped across towards to the pine tree stabbing the Avalon into the tree allowing him grinding down the tree other bat right on top of him trys to swipes at him. Dervis grapes the leg of bat slams it into tree letting it fall to its death. Then suddenly the final grant bat slammed into Dervis made him free falling towards the ground.

"Dervis nooo!" Asuna screamed

Dervis grasped the bat flipped around so he is top and bat at the below Asuna got to the top five elven warriors started to spawning in she ready drawn out her wind Dervis heard the sound of swords clashing Dervis jumped towards wall as his feet gripped onto the wall Dervis sprints left on the wall of the cavern. Avalon give me your speed Dervis thought like that blade glow tint of green giving him a new boast of speed as he climbs to the top of the cavern then he jumped into the group of elven warriors . if he was berserk Dervis powered up a red sword skill slicing blade left into first one then swung his blade above the second warrior slashed in chest spun around cuting the blade into third warrior then finally ram the blade into fourth warrior chest then Asuna finished of the last one with an barrage of attacks all of them puff into blue polygons placing thier weapons back into their scabbards .

"How did you that speed is more faster than anyone I have seen"

"Well you see that is the power of the Avalon"

"Avalon were I did heard it from somewhere wait moment I need to think "

As Asuna pace around thinking Dervis check his heath it was in the middle I need to be careful and I need to protect Asuna too Dervis thought

"Your heath is low Dervis do you have heath potion"

Dervis opened up his storage seeing he only have two left

"I only have two left"

"Have one of mine"

"Thanks Asuna"

Asuna opened up her storage press heath potion materialized into her hand then she handed to Dervis sat down began to drinks the potion.

" I just remembered where I heard about the Avalon its an evolving weapon Dervis"

"Yes it is "

"How did you get it you could only get it on the floor one dungeon boss i also remembered that it was long cleared on the first day was launch no one knows ,who cleared it because you needed get past the gate that need three keys that only one person can carry at an time and the boss was also killed not even the first party went in saw the whole area was cleaned out so Dervis tell me how do you have this rare weapon"

"Well Asuna I was the one who cleared it"

"What you mean you solo it!"

"Yes "

"How did you get in first place"

"You know there is an hole in the ground on the right side that you can jump down"

"Never thought you can do that but how did you beat the boss "

"That something I can't tell you now but I almost died"

"You lucky to be here then"

"Yea now Let's get going then"

"Right "

As Dervis finish up the potion and his health is back up to full both of them approach the grant door on the door was moss covered it either side was fire stands .

"This is an boss I think we shouldn't go in "

"Come on Asuna we can do it with your help and I know what boss who was is in there it won't be hard job and if I solo it would be much more harder"

"Are you sure"

"Yea I will protect you"

With that Asuna put on an smile that made Dervis happy and smile so the both of them push the boss door open wide .As both of them walked into the darkness Dervis checked that the door didn't closed i dont want another Raven fight luckily not Dervis thought. Then like the last one fires burst out of thier stands in the middle of the room was massive plant all over its body purple Sharpe spikes it had six green arms wigle about all the time with flowers with every color its flower head had purple with crimson red petals at the centre was an pitch black. As the boss extends its grant stem revealed two eyes with an purple pupil color name appeared above says Gandora the Grant man eater plant.

"Do you know to beat this one"

"Yea Asuna but may change from the beta"

"All right how do we beat it if it was in the beta Dervis"

"Asuna you go right disact three of the arms and I go left disact the others arm get in close to the roots and cut them then you know what happen next one more thing it can spawn in plant defenders"

"Let's do it "

So Asuna broke off in her direction so did Dervis

Asuna ran toward right side of the boss like Dervis and he was right turned three of its arms to attack her first one rushed her like an bullet fired from an gun Asuna managed to dogue the attack due to her speed then ram her blade into thorny arm slicing clean off continue run towards the boss roots second arm smashed into the ground dunnell under the ground burst out like an mine. The green arm tries to grab her with an volloy of hits with her rapor she rapidly killed the arm puff into polygons then suddenly the third arm trapped her in thorny cage dam I need to get of here now she thought then arm started to close on her .so Asuna power up a red sword with an quick left and right strikes one of its finger puff Into polygons still using the skill she dives the her rapor into the roots of the boss during into each one there one more left she thought Asuna sprinted towards the last one while Dervis just slice off his side of the boss roots by using the Avalon speed boost.

"Don't do it "

Long before she say anything a arm smacked her away like an insect into the wall

"Asuna!"

Dervis ran over to her Dervis saw her health dropped into the just bellow red

"Are you all right"

"Yea iam fine but i need too get the last one"

She barely got up onto legs in her state

"All ready done"

Dervis push a pad into the wall started to power up sending red energy line towards inner circle of the room ignite the boss into red scorching flames dropping the boss health fast into its last bar

"I will finish this off "

"But I want to help you Dervis "

"Fine don't die"

The boss roared in pain from the flame it was dose with then air around them started to pull them Dervis stab his sword into the ground prevent him and her sucked in in air formed into a tornmado ripping up the ground with the fire swirling around it

"How do we kill this thing"

"Follow my lead

Then Dervis pull up sword ran diagonally towards wall while pulling Asuna along

" what are you doing you baka" (baka means idiot in Japan)

"Hold on "

Dervis started to run up wall pulling Asuna along the strom started to come towards them too late Avalon give me your speed Dervis thought. like the last time sword glowed a tint of green given him blast of speed that sped to the top of the room and above the boss

"Now"

Dervis dive down towards the boss so did Asuna ready drawn their weapons as the distance got closer Gandora unleashed all six of its arms transformed them into grant green thorny spikes Dervis ran down of them leaping to each one while using his sword skill slicing into each one. Asuna slammed her rapier into the head dropped the boss health to the red also dissipated the storm both landed onto the ground sprawling across the floor.

"Don't you dare do that again you baka "

"If I didn't do it we would be both killed by tornado never mind just kill it"

Both of them got up barely sprinted at the boss to get the last attack bonus then suddenly four garden protectors materialized Dervis actives his Avalon speed boast simultaneously active his sword skill with his speed he bought the blade slashed though the chest on the first one spun around slice second one in the neck straight through. The third garden protecter tried to surprise him too slow my friend Dervis thought Dervis block the strike spin around slice the leg made the protector fall then Dervis thrush the blade into the chest ripped it out and throw the blade into the head of the last one puff all of them into blue polygons. Asuna run past power up her skill struck a barrage of fast stabbing hits into the boss did no damage at all what how its not dead before she thought before she could say more Gandora centre of its flower opened up revealing hundreds of yellow sharp teeth and lunge at her this iam going to die she thought went she looked for her last grims before her life is gone by get killed by this monster, she saw that boss stop suddenly then it dissipated Into polygons. On the left side of her was Dervis crouching to catch his breathe

"Dervis are you alright"

"Yea iam fine"

A white tab came up saying 5000 col ,6000 exp then finely the final attack bonus came up on Dervis sight saying excarium stone.

"What kind of item is that"

"A rare gem "

"For what"

" for Avalon "

Then another white tab came up saying Argentium bar Asuna was shocked she got it

"I can see you got what you need I bet we get back to town Asuna"

"Before we go back can you put the gem into sword please see what happens"

"Alright then"

Dervis opened up his menu went to storage press excarium stone .The stone had an clear blue color like the sea that the light can shone through it .the quality of the stone was so perfect it could be better than any jewelry in the real world even though its an virtual world Dervis thought . As Dervis placed the gem into the middle of sword didn't do anything then a burst of light covered them as it dimed the Avalon had an new fresh of color at the end of handle had a blue spiky gem and the silver can had blue silhouette color now symbolize the color of the stone.

"That quite rubbish only color change"

"Asuna don't say like that look at its stats "

Dervis opened up his menu press the Avalon again another white tab came up shows the evolving tree line on bottom left conner of the tab showing the stats of the weapon got doubled.

"What the sword stats are double that is reason why its called evolving weapon"

"Yep come on let's get back to town its getting dark"

Asuna and Dervis pulled out thier teleport crystal both said together

"Teleport Valley village"

Valley village was an medieval town is well known for its markets and info brokers and restraint nice place to chill out and relax Dervis thought laying on bridge with river flowing underneath it.

"So Dervis have you thought about join the assault team"

"Yea I have already thought about it long time"

"So why won't join with your help we can get this game cleared quicker"

"I know that but there is part of me I shouldn't but alright I will join assault team"

"Thanks Dervis now thats out of the way do you want friend me"

"Remember before I don't want you get hurt because of me "

"Come on Dervis you said I can't tell my name but said it anyway"

"You win sorry before I always like having new friends"

Asuna opened up her menu press friend then press on Dervis name a white tab came up on Dervis saying Asuna asked you to be friend Dervis press yes the tap disappeared mabe this a new beginning for me but there is something telling me bad thing is going happen in the future Dervis thought.


	3. The burning sword of hope

Chapter 3 updated

Burning sword of hope

In the year 2022 kayaba trapped 10,000 in a game call sword art online .after this players had one goal is to beat the game .after the floor one boss was beaten players started to bellive it is possible to beat this game they started to push up floors as fast they can. Dervis joined the assault team to help them get up the floors. Now its the year 2023 in the month of February of 2nd Dervis is taking his next step to become a swordsman and threat to other players now let's dive in and continue this story .

On floor 20 in the cave not far away from town there is sound of clashing of swords one of them is the Avalon and other is an elven sword wielded by fallen elven warrior Dervis lunge and thrushes the Avalon into the chest of the warror killed it. a white tab came up saying that Dervis level up to 28 afterward it showed Avalon level up showed it unlocked new blade form what this new blade form this is new to me Dervis thought. then a new quest came up saying dragon blade of hope at bottom showing the rewards blade form . what's going on Avalon never had this even in the beta I will asked Agro what's this about Dervis thought. Dervis pulled out an teleport crystal.

Dervis shouts "Teleport Vilvis "

As blue light dim Dervis was standing in the middle of the town of Vilvis around him were lots stalls and shops with some people walking everything carm down what happen when this death game began Dervis thought. Dervis swipe down his finger that brought up the menu taped on friends then tap on Agro name then he press on message .after couple of mins Dervis walked down one of the streets up head of him was Agro sitting on an bench waiting for him.

" So Dervis what information you want from me."

"Argo do you know anything about blade form."

"Blade form no show me what you mean."

Dervis opened up the evolving tree line shows it to Agro.

"I can see what you talking about but this new to me."

Dervis sighs at bad news." I think that I will find out then"

"Unfortunately yes Dervis."

"Thanks anyway Argo bye"

"After you find out can I have the information first please"

"Alright"

Dervis got up of the bench started walk to exit of the town he sees a person laying on tree with Black hair just above the his black eyes and wearing black coat with some chest plate armor.

"Hey there kirito how you doing."

" fine where you going Dervis."

" well Kirito do you want come with me do a dungeon quest with me ."

"Well I was going floor mob grinding but I wouldn't mind join you."

Dervis smiles back to show his preshion "Its going like old times."

So Dervis and Kirito walked out into the fields towards dungeon it took about 20 mins to arrive there .When they saw dungeon entrance they both were amazed the whole dungeon built into the bunch of volcanoes that some of them looked active. Some of the volcanoes even touch the clouds of this virtual world this is amazing I never seen anything like this in the beta. Dervis thought .In front of him were volcanic rock stairs signaling Kirito follow him up. As both of them got to the top they saw Dungeon entrance door was either side were pouring hot lava spilling out from the rocks into a moat in the middle was an sword pedestal around that six fire stands.

"So Dervis how do we open the door."

Dervis point at in the middle of the circle "Try that pedestal."

Kirito walked up to the pedestal started analyse the pedestal top to bottom then he saw some writing and symbol ingrained into the stone .

"Only blade of hope with power to evolve will open the door." Kirito was mazerise by this.

"Does it mean the Avalon." exclaim Dervis.

"Try it."

Dervis walked up to the pedestal pulled out his Avalon brought his blade above his head and thrush it downwards into the pedestal. Then the six fire stands lit up like an Phoenix rise from the ashes then each of the locks of dungeon door started to unlock .As the last one unlocked and the dungeon door started open with an raking sound across the stone floor. both Dervis and Kirito felt a massive amount of heat blasted at them from inside dam that's hot Dervis thought. Suddenly five dragon wyrim Knights spawned at the entrance of the dungeon wielding a one meter long dragon spear and wyrim scale shield well this going to be fun Dervis thought.

Pulled out his Avalon from the pedestal started run towards wyrim knights long side Kirito ready drawn his sword two of the five Knight's charge at slashed into left side of the shield bashed shield away allowing him opened up a opportunely .Dervis thrush the blade into neck pulled out spun around slicing into the chest killed it. kirito slides bellow incoming of spearhead slash left to right with his sword then slashed into the head killed it. Then he sprint towards the third one jumped up front flipped over spin around thrust in the back then into blue polygons. Dervis ran towards the fourth dragon Knight tried to slashed at the knight led but it blocks it with shield then Dervis just doage the spear it gaze him Kirito stab the blade into the head puff into polygons Dervis ran right side slashed hold into the shield Kirito slashed off the arm of the shield then both of them thrust both of their swords into the chest puff into polygons

"That was bit hard"

Dervis gasping for air.

"Indeed Dervis let's get going."

Both of walk inside inside heat in the dungeon quite bearable surprising to Dervis and kirito after couple of mins past they came cross a boss door .But there was two bolts locked into place on the top right and left were two dragon skulls and on top was stone tablet with some writing on it .Saying this door can only be opened when the eyes of the dragon are the right and left side Dervis and Kirito two rocky stone pathways.

"I think we should split up because we can both active both of the dragon eyes." Dervis spoke confidently

"You sure Dervis we can take one at a time and its more safe."

"I agree but we can get more exp and col faster if we do split up ."

"All right then Dervis don't die ."

"You too ."

so the both of them went down each path knowing the risks were involved.

Kirito POV

Ahead of him was boss door Kirito pushed it opened slowly walked inside boss room was something there was lava lakes spurting out boiling hot streams of lava with stone platforms .On the walls was magma pouring out as Kirito looked up can see the sky relied that whole boss area was inside a volcanoe so he jumped onto first platform then the walls of the volcano started to shake making some of the sedimentary rock fall into the lake. Then the lake shake making large lava waves .Kirito stab his sword into the platform hold on for dear life as the lake tross and turn about. In the middle of the lake something was coming out the lava lake at first it looked like another stone platform on the right and left sides of it was like grant magna covered rock arms with red crystal growing out of its shoulders.

Then the platform started to pushed out of the rough up lava lake then kirito makes out an eye like an Cyclops Kirito relies its an head of the boss. As the boss grows in size showing its bulky molten rock chest Kirito gulps as the boss reaches mid height of the volcano luckily stop .Then name appeared Magvienkol the earth binder shows one life bar one life bar this can't be too easy it must has something that makes it hard Kirito thought. Before he could think of a plan of attack Magvienkol sent grant punch Kirito jumped to cross to another platform to avoid the fist .

Then an bang the platform was gone only thing of it was the debry falling in the lake with one punch. As the its left arm steady climb height Kirito jumped onto the grant arm started to run up .Earth below him started to erupted out below him with stampede volcanic rock spikes Kirito leaped pushed his led into the spike then spring off it leaping to each one giving little bit of speed Magvienkol swung his right towards Kirito. Kirito leap up pushed his legs into the spike and sping off towards his head and front flipped in time as the arm smashed into its left .Kirito reached the top of the boss head thrush his sword in the grant's eye cutting its health by a quarter like that the boss stumbled back couple of steps making lava level go up then four red crystals came up to the surface climbed to the boss height.

kirito leaped back onto closest crystal using the speed he safety rolled on the platform only taking little of his health away from the fall .Magvienkol rip of its damage arm drop into the lake magma poured out from hole in his its broken arm .Then he plunge it into the lake as it slowly redraws its arm in its place was an crystallize Lance. Magvienkol slammed his new weaponry into the platform where was Kirito he managed to get out of away suddenly red pillars erupted out like a stampede and bashed at his leg slammed into the platform skidding of it Kirito slammed his sword into ground grinding him to a stop .Dam that was close I think how to beat it now Kirito thought re active sword skill ran on the edge of the platform jumped to the near the nearest red crystal pillar. Magvienkol swung his right arm towards Kirito seeing the attack slammed the tip of the sword into the pillar and hold on baceing for impact. As the punch collided into the pillar active it in the process firing red beam into the head exploded the boss head crystallize it. then it started crumble away as crystal fragments littered into the lava like cerfetly . Is that it Kirito thought the volcano started the lake started to rise again Kirito hold on as the lava stopped then what left of Magvienkol started to cool down the lake forming thin hot rock crust what's going on now Kirito thought. As the hot gas floats up towards clear blue virtual sky then something started to erupted out from Magvienkol missing head was almost like grant eye .

"You will fall here. " bellows Magvienkol

Kirito run towards the boss as he does the crystal Lance pummeling toward him like a train Kirito run up a boulder that was near him due the rising of the lake cause it fall. Kirito jumped in time as the lance destroys the boulder into nothing as he landed he sprinted towards head before he could reach the shoulder Magvienkol other arm smashed into top part of the lance breaking it. Kirito managed dug in his climb up run up broken part of it kirito leaped off as the air rush past closing distance of the shoulder blade. kirito leaped off like a spring active his sword skill spun around slashed it into the eye of the creature the blade faze though as Kirito lands onto the ground Magvienkol scream in as it dies Eco's though out the volcano dissipated into polygons. That took some time I hope Dervis had more fun than I Kirito though walked up to stand with an rune place his on it active it one down one to go Kirito thought.

End POV

Dervis pov

mean while over Dervis side he was fighting lots of mobs slashing at them killing each one in turn head him behind was hot boiling magma pouring towards him dam if I don't get past iam going to be cooked meat .Dervis thought as he was running up as the lava poured in though the roof of the carven. As he climb the last set of stairs he approach the door head of him as push the door open he could feel a change of the temperature of the carven . the room had a deserts look with cactus tumble weed rolling cross the sand ahead of him was a red stone hollow out cave dam its more hot in here than outside Dervis thought.

than a wolf walked out of its cave but this wolf looked like more stronger and faster than any other wolf he face beforehand wolf looked around with its fierce beaming blue eyes finding its prey with its Sahara coat Dervis crouch down to avoid detection . Then wolf howl that clause fierce sandstorm .making Dervis started losing his grip on the sand now or ever he thought. Dervis sprints at the drawing his sword active his sword skill swung above head into the Strom dissipated it expected the a wolf but it was gone!.

"Nani. " exclaim Dervis how could something that big disappeared.

Then the wolf pouch at him from behind Dervis tried to jumped out of the way but the wolf craws slashed into Dervis back making Dervis stumble fell onto the sand lose some of his health, Dervis got up wolf continued pressure on him by swiping at him. Dervis rotate and sidestepping each time douging the swung the blade bellow him bring it up to his chest the wolf backed off avoiding the sword .Dervis lunged at it with a sword skill then the wolf howled a sandstorm came up out of nowhere obscuring Dervis vision closing his eyes spun around were he was bringing his sword and active sword skill at the same time cut the wolf in the head, as the storm displaced as the last of the wind died down setting the sand down.

Dervis returned to his battle pose with right arm above his head little bit back with his Avalon stretch out his left arm display it while the wolf hungrily wait for his first move. Dervis leaped at the wolf suddenly it howled making four mini sand tornado then four identical wolfs came out to the original leaped at him ,Dervis slide down spun cut into each one exploded into sand . Then the final one came though out of sand Dervis sidestepped run side of it drove the Avalon into the side of the beast when Dervis turn around it seeing that it had three bars one of was almost gone with its name appeared as well the great Sahara desert wolf .

Dervis began his attack again with more speed then the wolf stomped the sand making gust of wind at him with sand blow into eyes a shadow came over Dervis eyes knowing its the wolf he strike unknown to him he was slicing into wolf's legs making it trip over . Clearing the sand from his eyes Dervis saw the wolf trying to get back onto its legs Dervis taking the chance leaped at injured wolf active sword skill at the same actives the Avalon attack power turning the blade into burning fire striking the blade left diagonally downward then flipped with wrist. Finally brought the blade right diagonally downward swung it onto his right side spun around bringing the blade above head into head in secession then jumped up bringing the sword slashed in the head .To finish of his combo swiping his Avalon left to right fast rate knocking the wolf across the sand knocking its health into last bar.

The wolf growl angry howled causing a massive sandstorm this must be it couple of good hits I win Dervis walked into the strom. In the Storm Dervis vision was not good so he could rely on his hearing as tred carefully as he closer to the heart of the Storm. The wind got stronger then suddenly wolf leaped at him Dervis leaped to the side and roll onto back on his legs the wolf continued its attack tried to slash at Dervis managed to dodge the incoming attack . Dervis grasped wolf paw slammed into the sand making it turn to sand Dam those copies Dervis thought continued walked into the Storm. Dervis managed to get heart of the Strom as he looked around the sand arena then a wolf appeared before he could think another appeared then another as he looked behind himself more of appeared .

Dervis was completely surrounded what's my odds I will live be 50:1 lovely but not impossible for me Dervis thought with an smile on his face .All of the wolfs charged at him Dervis prepared for his final move that could him win or he will die he won't let that happen now for kirito or Asuna he net before, Argo and her sister Celina as the distance got closer Dervis virtual world heart started to increase its rate as well his blood boiling in the real world hot mabe even like sun. As all 20 wolfs leaped at him with their shape craws

"Avalon give me your speed and power. " Dervis shouted.

Like that crystal in the middle of the Avalon bursts with green and red light enveloped him Dervis jumped up into the sky like a bullet brought up his Avalon above his head. Active his final sword skill red light enveloped his sword then it flare up like a sun slammed into the group making a explosion that displaced the Storm. As the sand clear away he see boss health drop to one quarter left Dervis sprints like no time in tomorrow at the wolf so did the wolf. If the time slow down the great wolf leaped up at Dervis power up every thing into this one sword skill spun out of the away of way jumped up slammed his Avalon into the skull of the great Sahara desert wolf ripped it out. Dervis spun around slashed into the neck for a couple of seconds nothing happened then the wolf dissipated into fragments.

"Yea I did it." Dervis jumping for joy.

A stone platform came out of sand in the middle a rune this must be for the main front door another door opened up other side room in it had blue spikly crystal .Dervis press the rune light up in a blue light then platform started to get surmuage into the sand Dervis checks his health as run over to the crystal active it teleport him away.

End pov

As the light dimed Dervis and rubs his eyes he sees Kirito laying against a rock chilling out near main safe area by door.

"So Kirito how bad was your side or was fun."

"Not bad I almost killed by grant golm but was fun." Kirito said with a smile.

" That almost the first time I seen you with a smile because when I see you sometimes you always have serous face on all the time."

"I know Dervis I can't let down my guard down you will never know what's is going to happen in this game ."

"Good point you never know what is going to happen."

"Have you relies that we haven't got any col or exp from any of those mini boss Kirito ."

"Yea I think we will get it all of it after this one ."

" All right then let's get going then."

So Kirito got off the wall walked over to the door with its level bars after drink some health potion restored their health back to full .Now the both of the dragons skulls eyes glowing and the bars across the door had two handles. So both of them hold on the handles pushed in the opposite directions sliding the bars across into each corner of the railing then door opened slowly inwards towards boss room. Both Dervis and Kirito walked into arena drawing their weapons in the room it had large cave at the back of the room in the middle of room was like volcanic ritual stand Dervis walked up to up to it followed by Kirito Dervis reads the inscription on the tablet on the stand.

"Place items down In goblets and the blade of hope in dragon's mouth then only the fire of the elder dragon to start the ritual. "

On the stand it has a stone dragon skull either side of it had were golden goblets on the end of both side were two pillars on top were large fire stands.

"Hey Dervis do you have the items for this ritual"

"Yea I ready got them before leaving Vilvis."

Dervis opened up his storage selected six items as they materialized form different colored gems .Dervis placed three in one of the goblet's then the other finally placed his Avalon into stone dragon skull mouth with the blade point up towards the sky virtual sky.

"Now we that elder dragon fire."

"Yea how are you meant to help me fight this dragon ."

"Unfortunately I forgot to get a back up weapon sorry Kirito."

"That just great I have to fight a dragon by myself while you get be spectator."

Then a roar echoed though out of the open volcano .

Kirito frowns "Now it came out great just great so I all I have to do make that dragon breath his fire over the fire stands."

"Yep good luck." with a chuckle

"Shut up Dervis. "

Kirito runs right side of the stand bang bang as the elder dragon came out of its cave it had dark red scales darker any dragon scales from pictures . It's neck had snow white fur because its the elder dragon when it saw Kirito it spread out its long large scale wings it took off from the ground.

" Come on just come get me you old bag. "

The dragon swooped down Kirito ran back towards the ritual leaped out of the way as the dragon tried to crushes Kirito with its razor shape craws. Kirito got back up ran towards the stand again then the dragon took a breathe.

" Come on Kirito its going to breath fire. "

Kirito leaped as far he could Dervis grab his hand pulled beside him dragon fire shot like a supernova from a sun .Kirito stab his sword into the rock both him and Dervis brace for impact as fire came over them like a train. As the fire died down Kirito ran out.

"I will buy some time ."

"Thanks Kirito."

Above Dervis the two newly lit stands shot fire cerlieded with each other spread out forming a sphere then gems glowed shot up and started orbiting around fire sphere at fast rate finally .The Avalon floats up get enveloped into fire Then the gems bursts with bright colorful colours it was almost like fireworks speed they went got faster all Dervis see colors enveloping sphere . it was so spectacular Dervis couldn't looked away it was too beautiful .then they shot outwards then spread out blasted into the center were was the Avalon. then a bright ,colorful golden light enveloped the hole arena as the light dimmed down the Avalon was no more.

It was replaced with a bigger gem that was orange yellow covers some of the sword base the handle and sword base color change from blue to a crimson red color the blue spiky crystal at end of the handle was still blade length was little bit shortened but the color of blade was so silver and it made it so shiny and it even reflected sun rays there also inscription on it saying in Japanese for hope Dervis jumped up and grab his newly forged sword and joins Kirito fight.

"Dam how do you kill this thing."as his sword bounce of scales.

failing to do some damage and sees Dervis wielding his new sword runing over to him Dervis jumped up brought his new sword above his head and slashed into legs the dragon howled stumbles back.

"That took some time."

"Sorry Kirito let's kill a dragon shall we."

"Yep."

Dervis ran right side of the dragon on the other side was Kirito, Dervis active his sword skill leaped up towards the dragon leg slashing it followed up with fast diagonally strikes. Kirito leaped up onto left dragon leg push off front flipped at same time active a sword skill slashed into dragon head imedgery he back flipped to avoid incoming swipe .dragon lift up its wings and flaps rapidly making a gust making Kirito and Dervis skid across the stonily floor both Dervis and Kirito stab their swords into the ground. The dragon iemederly let out blast of fire at Kirito Dervis ran in front of Kirito and took up blocking pose then Dervis sword gem bursts with golden light shield protecting them from dragon fire. Like Dervis know what he do next spun around bringing the blade over his head as the blade made mid way it shot fire sword beam that traveled and exploded into the dragon stunning it .

"Let's end this shall we."

So Kirito and Dervis rush In for one more attack both of them jumped brought both of their swords activating their sword skills and thrust into the head after couple of seconds. The dragon started to turn to stone then dissipated into fragments both Kirito and Dervis landed onto their legs .the congratulations tab came up at the same time the tabs came up Kirito leveled up to 29 and got 10,000 col And Dervis leveled up to 30 got same amount of col as Kirito as well both of them got dragon hide.

"We did it Kirito!."

Dervis jumped up into air like a child Kirito smiles seeing him like this.

"Yep we did it Dervis." Kirito spoke with a childish smile on his face.

"Hey Dervis have you looked what's your new sword name. "

"Its called the dragon Kazer blade ."

Kirito checks the time it said 7:00

"Dervis not ruining your fun I think we need to get to vilivs ."

"Right."

So Dervis and Kirito pulled out a teleport crystal both said together.

"Teleport Vilvis."

As they both materialized from the teleport their first thing they saw not welcoming.

"Where did you two go to." spoke with an feminine voice.

Then both relies that it was Asuna sub leader of the knights of the bloodoth.

Kirito moans in dismay"What have done wrong this time Asuna "

Asuna crossing her hands"Well Kirito and Dervis you both missed the floor meeting ."

"Well we were in a dungeon ."

"You shouldn't have went."

"Well well Asuna to my point of view you care for Kirito for his safely than over mine does that you have a crush on him. "

Both Kirito and Asuna were blushing hard with enbawelment

"Shut up Dervis I don't care for him and he doesn't take this game seriously."

"Me too I don't care about her Dervis."

"Awe but you two really look like a perfect couple then why Asuna then if you don't care about him why are you wandering about him then."

"That it Dervis I am going to kill you."

"Good luck with that ."

Dervis runs away laughing as well

"Kirito and Asuna setting in a tree k-i-s-s-i-n-g."

"Dervis come back here you Baka ."

"No thank you."

"Dervis !" Asuna shouts while waving her hand in anger.

Dervis runs around town being chased by Asuna with her untamed anger. meanwhile somewhere else a person standing on a hill with black hair with white steam hiding his face carrying one handed broad sword listening over town hearing shouts of someone being chase he chuckled hard.

" keep running or you are big trouble my friend."

Well that's end of another chapter I want your comments to tell me what you want in the future of this story


	4. The white Wolf

Chapter 4 the white wolf

Its couple days after Dervis acquired The Dragon Kazer the sun's rays lit up Dervis rented room fill darkened room with light. Dervis opened his eyes and yawned another day in this game Dervis thought. Dervis got off his bed put back on is usual coat then picks up his dragon kazer from the dresser and lobed over his showder walked over to the mirror seeing his reflection on right side of his face was slap mark from Asuna's rage dam its only been only two days and still there mabe I shouldn't have gone that far Dervis thought fawned in the process. After tiedy up his hair opened the door closed behind him walked down wooden stairs towards the diner .walked towards a table that was close to a window .placed down his sword beside the table sat down put his legs onto the table. A mpc waitress came over to his table.

"What do you like sir"

"I will water and bacon and bread"

"And I will have tea and eggs"

Dervis shocked and panicked looked up sees a person on his table.

"That will be 200col please"

A white tab came up showing the bill other person press pay button

"Who are you and why are you my table? " questioning the stranger on his table

"You should be happy giving you a free meal"

"Iam but who are you "

"My name is lyion what's yours"

"My name is Dervis back to the question at hand why are you one my table"

"Can I tell you something first"

Dervis moans give into his request "what"

"Where do pancakes live"

'I think this could be prank or something but I play along"I don't where do pancakes live "

"In a flat"

Then hole dinner was starkly quite

Dervis moans and face pam into the table"Really man a pun "

After 5 mins Dervis finish his meal walked out of the dinner.

"Wait up for me man "

Dervis turn around sees the Lyion followed him out "are you a stalker "

"Mabe mabe not "

"Right we are stuck in this game are you part assault team Lyion if you not get lost"

"No "

" why not get lost then? "

"I don't have no friends in there "

" fine I make you a deal I become your friend if you join the team"

"Thanks"

Next day later at the assault team meeting on floor 28

"Right everyone here before we start this meeting anything that anyone can get off their chest"

So this person who is the leader of the knights of blood oath people believe that he is most powerful player in this game Healthcliff .for sometimes when I see him I always have gut feeling that this guy not who he declares Dervis thought .

"I have something to say sir"

"What is it Dervis"

"I have someone wants to join the team"

" really so you are now a reculter Dervis "

"Shut up do you want him or not "

"Who is he then and what level is he"

"His name is Lyion and he is level 28 sir"

" well iam not sure if we let in a rookie should we Asuna "

"Every player counts to able get out of this death game"

"Alright then Dervis will team up with Lyion "

"Yes sir "

"Now back to the meeting everyone the boss name Is called kevous the hybrid knight our scouts reported that it has big two handled sword and it has four health bars they also said that it has switch attack patterns if it gets flanked.

" what how do we beat it then"spoke Kirito

"Indeed how do we Health cliff spoke Dervis

" squad 1 will distract the boss with the support of the shield users squads 2 and 3 it hit run tactics squad 4 and 5 support squad 2 and 3 that's the plan everyone "

"Right" everyone shouted

30 mins later the assault team are at the boss door finished their prepare themselves for the great fight ahead of them

"Everyone ready " health spoke in a loud voice

Everyone yoded their heads in agreement

" let's go win this thing "

Health cliff pushed the door open wide and everyone charged in after couple of seconds past nothing happened then suddenly a massive fire bursted out lit up the room like a candle then two abnormal arms came out .one looked part of the dragon arm and it had on each of the fingers of a Wolf's craws its other arm had rock golm with lava covering it not at most its hand had sag with green liquid with an long spike. As the fire dimed down revealing demonic armour its legs were made of different types of creatures mashed together then head it looked like incomplete monster that no person could describe. its roar sound was like a nails raking across the black board .

"Everyone to battle " shouted Healthcliff

Squad 1 began their attack along side with squads 2 and 3 either side of them then kevous charge squad 1 leaped up into the air

"Squad 1 spit " Healthcliff shouted

But it was too late kevous power up skill slashed into squad 1 shielders knocking them then back then squad 2 with Dervis and Lyion slashed into Kevous right leg with their skills. Then kevous reacted swung its right arm into towards them before the hit them Healthcliff managed to blocked with his shield and bashed it away then squad 3 charge in with Kirito and Asuna slashed into left leg with their skills making kevous stumble back .then kevous did something that Dervis suspect the whole room started to get darker

"Wait a moment what going on here " Dervis spoke

But his voice just echoed into the darkness Dervis looked around sees everyone stuck still like statues then in darkened room then kevous appeared before him out of the darkness pointed his right hand and shot out green liquid from its sag Dervis leap out of the way rolled onto his legs rush left of the boss kevous followed the his movements kevous swung his right arm with its razor shape craws toward him Dervis leaped and slide across the arm of the great beast then power up sword swung onto his right side before blade cut into the sag

"Kazer give me your power" Dervis shouted

As he said Dragon Kazer cystral light up the room infused its power onto the skill then cutting into rocky arm bashing away Dervis followed it up still using the skill swung his sword slicing into into armor then followed up in the opersite direction .Then jumped up slicing the boss in consecutive circular motion making kevous stumble back . Dervis not allowing kevous any time to react leaped up by using kevous right arm as a ramp bring his Dragon Kazer sword bellow his hip.

"Go burst strike "

The Dragon Kazer crystal bursts with massive amount of energy with an red colour covered the sword swung diagonally upwards striking the boss with massive amount of force followed up slashing the boss into skull driving it down with two handed as he reached the bottom Dervis ripped out his sword cause a massive explosion making kevous stumble back even more . the darkness of the room started dissipated Dervis collapse onto the ground stabed his sword into the ground keep him upright as last of the darkness was gone everyone started move again.

" what happened sir "

" I don't know either Asuna"

" Dervis where are you " spoke Lyion

" right here "

Lyion ran over to his collapsed friend

" what happened Dervis "

" well kevous put you guys in a sticky stiterion , watch out !"

Kevous leaped at Lyion from above

" its not nice interrupted people while they are talking "

Lyion pull out his broad sword from its scabbard managed to block kevous massive attack

" squad 1 ,2 and 3 recommence the attack squad 4 make sure support squad 2 and 3" Healthcliff shout

" are you right Dervis can you still fight " spoke Healthcliff

" yea I will "

" Don't push your self a tried man is a dead man"

" yes sir "

Dervis got up onto his legs rushed back to battle followed by Healthcliff .Kirito and Asuna and their squad were slashing at the boss arms and the left leg . while Squad 2 shielders were blocking each blow that kevous send at them while Lyion was slashing into boss right leg with his big sword left to right making the boss stumble . after a couple of mins later the assault team got kevous down to its last bar of health

" all squads surround the boss Dervis, Kirito ,Asuna follow me until I call the sigil to attack you must keep the boss in the circle at all costs" shouted Healthcliff

"Why us sir "

" you guy are best and to prevent other players losing their lives"

As everyone formed a circle while Dervis ,Kirito, Asuna and Healthcliff charge at kevous. Kevous leaped up Dervis jump up too slashed his sword into kevous sending towards the ground Healthcliff power up sword skill thrush towards the boss chest kevous . kevous reacted so fast grabbing Dervis out of mid air and slammed him into Healthcliff making the both of them skid across the floor like penguins simultaneously swung left arm towards Kirito. Kirito managed to doge the incoming arm kevous then he followed up by launching acid attack at Asuna managed to got out of the way only taking little amount of damage . kevous display his hand out then suddenly darkness formed onto his hand then it turned into a blade of darkness kevous slashed at the air making a sword beam at Dervis and Healthcliff seeing incoming beam both of them evade the beam shot past like sport car and exploded into group behind them .

" we end this once and for all and prevented the boss firing sword beams "

"Right" everyone said

So everyone run kevous charge at them then he swung his sword Healthcliff blocked with his big Templar shield and slashed kevous with sword skill dropping his health down into the red. Kevous tried a last desperate attack by launching acid attack but lyion managed to bashed away its arm in time as the acid spread shot past him . then kevous swung his sword towards Lyion. But Kirito actived sword skill swung around slashed into top of sword making smashed into ground Lyion jumped as the blade just raked aross the floor . seeing the operuntry Asuna rushed in while using a sword skill with an barrage of stabbing hit kevous roared knocking everyone back losing little amount of the health . kevous sprinted at them leaped up aswell powered up purple sword skill.

"Not this one iam not going let you kill my comrades you monster " shouted Dervis

Dervis jumped up Kazer give me your power Dervis thought to him self like the last time crystal lit the room with bright red Dervis swung around active his sword skill then kevous brought his blade above slashed Dervis as blade traveled towards him Dervis active Kazer speed boast making the crystal burst out green colour with that Dervis uppercuts kevous darkness blade in time just clipping his armor .Dervis front flips and slashing kevous into the head sending him flying towards the ground Dervis plummet towards kevous ramming the blade into kevous and screeches as he died . As kevous turned into blue fragments the whole Assault team cheered with an uproar as the congratulations tab came up.

"That's my friend Dervis killing the boss in the most awesome way"

Lyion messing around with Dervis hair

" thanks Lyion buts it's not over yet "

" yep indeed Dervis "

"Healthcliff sir "

" you are right we shouldn't over do it but any way do you want to join the knights of the bloodoth "

" I think about it I will stay solo for a little longer "

" that's fine come see Asuna or me to join us "

"Thanks sir "

" everyone listen up "

The assault team cheers stopped

"Alright everyone we beat this boss now we continued this way for the other players for our futures and our escape we can succeeded."

" yea" everyone shouted

" onto floor 21 everyone "

So after couple of mins later at the Assault team reach the new frontier floor 21 was like desert land with some green plains .Lyion broke away from the group when Dervis see this he followed him

" Lyion where are you going "

"Iam going to head start of course "

" alright then don't get killed "

" yea one more thing Dervis be careful in the future more bloodshed will lead to more or to peace be careful in the future Dervis"

" what do you mean by that "

Before Dervis could get a reply from Lyion but he run off as Dervis tries to follow him Lyion suddenly disappeared all he saw was a white wolf on top of hill the wolf looked at him then scampered into the forest. What did you mean what you said Lyion Dervis thought as walked back to the others.

Well this one was bit hard I did it but you guys tell me how should be better. Well then see you guys later in the next chapter


	5. The beginning of judgement

Chapter 5 beginning of judgement

Its now month may 10th in the year 2023 Dervis has become much more stronger but rumors started about players are killing other players is coming more common with this Assault team has make sure that safety of other green members is their highest they one thing have to worry about red member guilds specify laughing coffin let's dive in and let's see what happen.

At the knights of the bloodoath headquarters .

" alright everyone you must heard the rumors about laughing coffin and their crimes"

"Indeed sir we put end their rampage "

"I know Asuna but we can't be reckless"

"yes sir "

I think I need make sure that he knows this Asuna thought.

A couple mins later Dervis came out came out out of his house on floor 30 in the village called calyuna high . Dervis walked towards teleporter a suddenly a message ping came up who could be Kirito or Argo Dervis thought. As he press icon Dervis hoped that it was Kirito him and himself became best friends doing lot of dungeons together he could remembered first time when he met him in game .

Flashback

Day where Dervis joins Assault team

"So you want to join Assault team so are you one of those Beaters

" so what if iam or not it doesn't matter"

"It does matter if you are one pay some of your cor and give some of rare items you got "

"Shrew this I thought I can help you but not now if iam going to be discriminated about my status bye enjoy getting killed "

Dervis turned around walked away from the stall.

"Wait"

Dervis turned around thinking it was same person but it was Asuna

"Dervis what's wrong I thought that you were joining the Assault team?"

"Well Asuna your comrade said that I have to pay up some of my items and my col because iam a beater"

" wait we never settle on that unless "

Asuna turned looked behind Dervis saw kibaou walked out of the Assault team HQ "

"Kibaou I need to talk to you now "

As kibaou walked to Asuna he saw Dervis too "What is it Asuna o its you are you going to pay up"

" why are you saying that we told you never do that again "

" Remember Asuna what happened to Diavel he died because Kirito didn't tell us about boss movements "

" I know but if kirito didn't kill it we would be dead "

Black man walk past and heard came over see was going on .

" Asuna what's this ruckus "

"Well Agil kibaou telling my friend Dervis but kibaou wants to pay up to join the Assault team even though his a beta player"

"Really kibaou you are still doing this "

" why no one is listening to me i bet he left everyone after that speech "

Dervis frowns knowing he was right he did leave everyone behind

"It doesn't matter that was in the past we need to look to the future and break out of this game"

"Why you you don't care for other players "

" I do but if we argue no one is getting out "

" better than said Dervis "

Dervis turned around see teen almost same age as him with medium Long black hair his fringe went down middle of his face that match up with his eyes while his fringe went across right side of his face.

"Kirito is that you"

"Yep its been some time Dervis but anyway kibaou Dervis is right before we need to look towards the future "

"Alright he a bit right for someone who cheats"

" well Dervis will you still join the assault team"

"What do you thinking kirito I want to help to get out of this hell"

"Thanks Dervis "

"No problem Asuna "

End flashback

Dervis stared at the message intensely making sure then rubbed his eyes .Double checking himself then he pinch himself Even though you feel pain in this game. Then he triple checking hoping it wasn't her then he finally read the message from the person . Dervis I need to talk you alone at floor 32 bar as Dervis closed the message then a tear dropped from his eyes will then I am dead Dervis as he walked onto the platform .

"Teleport floor 32 "

As the walk off the platform as the portal was done floor 32 was like barren landscape only in disance was rock ,dist and sand he took a right headed down street. The whole town was old wild west Assault team first reach to this floor Dervis hoped it had a houses you could ride on all see saw sand and monsters. As he walked up opened the door saw Asuna seating by the window Dervis walked over lobed the Dragon kazer by his seat .

"Well Asuna what have I done wrong this time "

"Well you not actually"

"What for real"

"Yea"

"So what do you want talk alone is it about Kirito"

Asuna blush bit"No but why you do bring him up "

"To me Asuna I have seen you around him a lot"

Asuna blush even more " Dervis if you say anymore about him do you want another slap like last time "

"Fine no more of that talk so what do you want to talk about is it important tell me now"

Her face finally return to normal"Dervis must have the rumours about red guild called laughing coffin ally hunting craw"

" yep what about it "

" well players are disappearing from towns "

" what for real is that even possible "

"Yea a person came to us and told us that his friend went missing"

" is he dead"

"No board on floor one says that he is a live "

" you sure "

"Yep 100℅ "

" you think it could be them "

" KOB bellive so but I don't because they don't take prisoners"

" I think I know were you coming from its unlike them taking prisoners they kill their victims in the most painful way possible so what you going to do about it then "

"Well Dervis we.." Before Asuna Continue a message icon came up Asuna press it she reads it then her eyes were filled with shock"nani "

"What wrong Asuna "

"Dervis follow me now "

Asuna grabbed Dervis hand rush out of the bar while Dervis pick up his sword in time before drag out of the bar. Continuing drag Dervis onto hot sand all way to the teleporter .

" Asuna you know I have legs right "

"Shut up Dervis this is not the time messing around teleport floor 39"

"Wait wait tell me were are we " Dervis couldn't finish they were already gone

As the teleport finish Dervis saw some of the Assault team gathered Dervis even saw kirtio this made Dervis bit surprise seeing him here.

"What's going on here kirtio"

"You don't know Dervis well laughing coffin member found floor boss some how able kite it all way here"

" please kirtio are you just talking trash"

"I first thought too its impossible kite a boss they usually stay in their area"

"But how did they do it "

"Remember easter event there were many items we thought that we got them all"

" yea "

"Well there was one more neckness of the sun that item power it attract mobs to the wielder but no one know could do it to a boss"

"Where is it now"

"Some of the players said that it killing the NPCs "

"That's fine let's kill that boss "

"Indeed Dervis "

A familiar man came out of the teleporter

"You finally arrive in time sir "

" sorry for the wait Asuna "

" everyone listen up I won't repeat this again as you know the well known pk group had lured this floor boss to this town. we won't allow these murders get away but first we must kill this boss to get to them"

"Yea" everyone shouted

"Follow me "

As the assault team found the boss attacking some NPCs and some of the stalls .

" everyone know the plan"

"Yea " everyone spoke

Asuna signal follow her half of the followed her Dervis put up his signaling his group to follow him as they broke off from Healthcliff's he command his squad to attack Dervis saw player in coner of his eye started to run off .

"Hey you"

Dervis ran off after the person

"Dervis where are you going "shouted Healthcliff

" I saw a player sir iam going to get him or her out of here"

" alright don't take too long "

Dervis continued case after him Dervis saw his shadow and took a right after went around the corner .Dervis managed saw the player headed left towards the exit of the town where are you going Dervis thought to him self as he turned towards the exit of the junction . as Dervis exit the town saw the player heading north are heading this way this looking very interesting .after couple of mins of running following the unusual player Dervis realize that he was approaching Lonely Rock Hill on top there was another two players one was welding one handed axe hanging over the other player head while on the ground .Dervis ran left near a tree and a brush hid behind the tree as the other person in the cape got to the top the hill Dervis manage listening to their talk.

"The plan yes going to continue on schedule"

What plan Dervis thought

" good leaders reported that we have we have enough players for now get back to iam going to have fun with this guy "

"Make it quick "

"Why I want to enjoy moment as she dies "

" I said make it quick I feel someone follow me "

Second cloaked guy pulled out teleport crystal and muttered something as he teleported away person wielding turned towards his prey sniggers at her .

"Well well now his gone let's get to part were I kill you in most slowest despairing painfully way possible"

"Please don't kill me I don't want die please"

Wait that person is a girl Dervis thought as got out of the bush slowly and stealthy to the hill .The man brought the axe up power up skill in that time Dervis ready up half way on the hill unsheathed his dragonkazer stealthy as he couch .

" ready to die worm as your last moment will be filled with despair "

The axe brought down then suddenly Dervis leap up out his spot cloaked man saw him but Dervis too late even with speed boast. He ready activated the axe ready took the first blow dropping the girl health down to red Dervis sprinted in time managed stop second strike cloaked firgure backed off from him.

"Who are worm "

"I should be asking you you should know that if you kill someone here they die in the real world "

Then the man started to laughing evily

Man glared at Dervis devilry"So what I recommended you look at her"

Dervis turned saw her looked at her health and saw that she was poisoned

"You " Dervis shouted in anger

Dervis sprinted at him man power up an sword skill so did he Dervis ducked under the axe and thrust at him man dodge incoming sword

"You have to do better "

"Shut up"

Dervis charge at him with even greater speed then before as Dervis close to him dragonkazer give me your power Dervis thought to him self. The crystal bursts with red light caught man off guard as fast he could power up skill too slow Dervis thought swing towards his arms hoping to disarming him but man sidestep little bit but sword slashed in his Left arm clean off but man didn't back off he swing axe at Dervis tried to dodge axe but his speed was not good enough this time as the axe cut into his chest .your finish Dervis thought as he slid his right leg knocking off his legs into ground aswell sending his axe away from him.

"Your finish "

" you think so what about her "

Dervis forgotten about her he turned around as he was about ran to save her man pulled out throwing knife and thrown at her. Dervis active a sword skill and slashed the knife and faze through it then as the knife hit the ground puff Dervis heard sound two puffs of flagments .the damage was done Dervis ran over to her couch down opened his menu as fast he could press items and he scroll downwards.

"Please don't heal me "

Dervis was shocked what this girl saying"What are you saying I won't let anyone die "

"Please can you do something for me "

"No I won't I let you die on me "

"Please"

Girl lift up her arm push his palm it down closing his menu give Dervis a smile

A tear fall down her face"Can you give message to my family if you get out please"

Tears started pour out from his eyes"What I said I won't let anyone die " try reopen his menu but Dervis saw her arm shaking.

"Please what your name before I die"

"My name is Dervis "

Tears started to pour out from her eyes " Dervis thank you for trying to save can you do my last wish please "

Her body started to glow "

"What do you want to say to your family if i escape "

Dervis opened his menu press notes she muttered something to Dervis as each word she said Dervis type it in as she was finsh the last of health hit zero she said one more sentence that he will always remember.

" subete ni kansha to Derubishu-kun" she smile at him

Then she dissipated into fragments Dervis layer down his sword then tears started raining down one after the other not stopping.

"Why me why me I couldn't her or save her all I did let her die I couldn't protect her who iam i as a person who would. I never wants this feeling again but it follows me every where I go"

Dervis shouts into sky in sadness and pain. After min past Dervis got up clearing tears from his eyes pick up his sword sheathed back into it's scabbard his eyes were once filled despair but now its burning with new feeling. The blue crystal at the end of his sword reflected light seeing the once pure green colour tarnished with orange floating above his head.

"Someone is going to stop this now " Dervis spoke deeply.

That's another chapter done but as you know my work is not the best like some of the others out but I will try my best to not miss out easy mistakes and ready went over other chapters did some changes if I had miss something out remind me ok. One more thing send me your comments what you guys want next chapters at the moment I will have rest of my oc characters coming soon.

chapter 6 the judgement Reaper


	6. The Judgement Reaper

Chapter 6 the judgement Reaper

Deep in the forest on floor 48 a red member part of Genesis clan head crusher zen rush through the forest I got to get out of this forest he thought then laughter echoed the forest.

"Were you going my murderous friend I thought you want to play. "

Zen gulped "Stay away form me you monster."

his voice played like snake but acts like hungry wolf tailing his meal waiting for the right time to ponce. A shadow dropped down from a tree and drawn his sword and walks around him .Zen stopped running then he started to walk back slowly ready pulled out his sword as like the dark forest to consume him.

"So now what are you going to do run away or will you hide behind biggest rock you could find, if daring enough to fight me who wields death and punish those disrupted the peace in Ainclad ."

He looks around "Stop playing with me. "

"Playing with you .you got to kidding me you not fun you just an other contract to me to punished you for what you and your guild done. "

He continued" i know what make this more interesting i will give opportunity to save your self from a painful death you got two choices but i recommended you take the right one. one where you surrender to me then I take you prison live out life until this hell is finish or choice two is were I beat you up take you to prison , and I take your money and your rare loot or mabe I will kill you i take everything. "

"You wouldn't do that. "

The man laughs at him

"You think I wouldn't do that well my friend you may be right."

"Really"

"No would or I can send you to have have special treatment you know its be you are going to be imprisonment in here and the real world ,or I ending your miserable life in this world."

Then a blade came out of the forest like Leopard pounce on its prey, Zen managed to see it time dodge in time .Then the blade came faster than the last time Zen tried to block the incoming attack before he could do that a flying kick came at him out from the shadows slamming into his head . send him flying into tree zen lift up his head a above him was the shadow of fear of doom for players like him .

"Shit so you are real .." zen crawl backwards hitting the tree "so the rumors are real you are ..." His voice was frighten of the nightmare that looking down on him" judgement Reaper."

"Indeed and its your time for judgement ." he smirk

"Well then I prefer be killed than than imprisonment."

Like that utter quiet all that zen could see and hear was the wind blowing leaves as portal opened as old life was ripped away as the sword of his hunter plunge into his chest dropping his health to muttered something to his hunter as his body dissipates into fragments.

"Well then his last wish will be brought to the real world by my name "

As he tap the last of letters was finish the man walked deeper into the forest as the moon shone its light over his dragon skull shape helmet.

A snow flake fell from the sky landed on a window of Dervis house making it stream up due fact Dervis forgotten to turn off his fire place. A door opened wide Dervis walked closed the door behind, sat down on his chair took of his coat walked over to kettle to make himself a cup of tea he came back from a Assult team meeting ,then a knocking came from his is now Dervis thought.

"Who is it ."

Dervis looked though his eye hole in his door but one person was there and lucky enough it was not her. after the Assault team just cleared floor 50 a couple of days ago and he was out all night with everyone having drink for achieving get past floor 50 Dervis could barely remember what happened over there .

At the party .

"Cheers everyone for beating the floor 50 boss. ""

"Yea." everyone cheered rising their cups

Dervis walked over to bar and saw Agil wiping up some wooden tankards behind him were six oak barrels contain different wine or beer on top was a shelf holding on top four glass bottles contain different coloured liquids.

"Hey Dervis what do you want ." spoke Agil

"Anything but milk for some reason iam still allergic to daily in this game ."

"What really you get sick if you eat or drink that if you are allergic to it that's stupid man."

"I know I wished it didn't affected me. " Dervis moaned

"Hey Dervis you know your weapon Dragon kazer sword ."

"Yea what about it and not for sell Agil."

"Do you think its bit overpowered ."

"Well its not actually. "

Agil looked Dervis confused "What do you mean? "

Dervis unsheathed his sword lay on top of wooden top of the table" it has couple of weaknesses. "

Agil stared at Dervis's sword from the hilt to top of the blade then look at him "it looked perfectly fine when we fight mobs and bosses you don't fall behind because of weapon charges."

"Thats the thing this sword has limited amount of charges and its side affects."

Agil looked at Dervis surprise by this"really."

"Yea you see this sword it only has two of each but when use one it only lasts for 5 seconds then I can't use same charge for 30 and reduceds my strength stat and attack quite bit if iam using power and its same for speed but only reduces speed and dex."

"I see now but what about fight with the hybrid knight. "

"Well in that fight I had to use the burst strike sword skill it uses all the charges in the sword to do massive amount of damage ,but the drawback was that I collapse due to the frozen effect. But thats it uses all of the charge and if I use up all the charges I can't use them for a one minute and reduced all stats. "

"Wait you use after charge afterwards."

"Well that was pure luck."

"What." Agil quite surprise by this

"You see as you know this weapon is part of evolving weapon line if you use different items it will add different affects. "

"Yea."

"If you remember on floor 30 boss rewards I got the white star crystal ,that item allows my sword has a chance to gain a charge if I used burst strike."

"Now that's make sense now ."

"Any other questions Agil or you Agro

Dervis turn his head to the left saw the little rat seat next to him .

"thanks for the free information."

"Wait you just got here and now leave with the information that could lead to my death, you are not going anywhere." Dervis holded on Agro shoulder

"You know I won't do such a thing to you ."

"You could. "

"If you don't trust me I buy you a drink deal. "

"Oh fine sorry before"

"That's fine , hey Agil two Sal strong rum please."

"Coming up Agro" getting out two tankards underneath the bar top. And getting a bottle with red liquid from the shelf.

"Hey Dervis have you heard the rumors going around"

"No what rumors Agro do you mean ones about him. "

"Yep indeed many of players are getting worried of this killer. "

"I think toss that topic side for now Agro and Dervis " Agil puted out thier drinks.

"I think I with Agree on Agil on this " Dervis reached grabbed his drink.

"Yea "got her drink .

" well then here to the future. "

"Cheers " both of them clang their tankards.

End flashback.

Dervis opened the door saw a little girl mabe about ten wearing some leather armor standing at the front door .

"Do you have any money sir I need it for protection "

Dervis crouch down " what protection do you mean child"

"Them and also they said thatI have pay my tax's if I don't I will get thrown out." she pointed to two guards wearing knight armor with green capes walking across the street

"Those scum. "spoke in tone that made the girl jumped Dervis relies that she was scared. " sorry dear my fault , how much they want from you?"

"Hundred col " she spoke her normal self.

Dervis opened open up his menu press trade icon press her name .

"Why are you here you should be on floor one did you got lost " moving his finger over to the col selector "

"Well you could say that." as she press tick Icon closing the tab.

"Thank you Mister." as she ran off around the conner.

"Its getting worse isn't it Dervis ."

"Yep "Dervis saw Agro standing next him

Dervis slipped over onto the floor due to shock causing Agro to laugh." Agro why are you here ."Dervis shouted

She finally stop laughing"Well here to tell you there a new deal at Ashley's place."

"What really "

"Yea I can give you some info that can give you discount."

"Wait Agro I don't think Ashley will give me a discount. "

"Give this to him " in her hand was a some orange leather.

"Leather really he ready has lots of this."

"This is not any kind of leather this very high quality leather called Griffin leather"

Dervis shocked stared at leather"Wait did hear you properly Griffin leather "

"Yep "

"When mythol creatures are in this game ."

"Well don't know about that "

"Ok then Agro where did you find a Griffin in this game."

"Well i could tell you info for money or I make you find the Griffen your self. "

"Or I buy it off you."

"You sure "

"Yea."

"That will be 5000 col I know I throw in something else if you want"

"How much extra. "

"500 col."

Not bad but I don't like were this going she always some other motive but the discount can be very useful but my gut telling I shouldn't , do it if something bad is going to happen who cares what happen Dervis thought.

"Alright Argo I pay extra as well"

"Alright then how about this juicy info about this. " Agro opened her storage and scolled down "there you are. " she press a icon a book materialised into her hand.

"Wait is this what it is ."

"Yep ."

"Let me have now please." Dervis eyes were like dogs' puppy eyes begging for its food.

"Now now Dee-bou money first."

"Why you just called me Dee-bou "

"Makes my life easier is that fine with you Dee-bou."

"Stop calling me that you rat. " shouting at her making Agro laugh due of his reaction

"Come on Dee-bou do you want it or not ."

"Fine then. " ready opened the trade tab placing col amount.

agro putting in the griffen leather and the book into the trade tab. Dervis pressed the tick icon and Agro did the same.

"Thanks for doing business with you Dee-bou. "

"I told you stop calling me that."shouting at her again

"Not going happen Dee-bou. "

Dervis watch her walked around the conner listening to her laugher dam great well I have a nickname lovely Dervis thought. Dervis closing his door behind him before he walked to his bookshelve siding his new book into then his door got knocked who is now Dervis opened his door again now he saw kirtio and Asuna standing on his front door.

"Hello kirtio and Asuna why are here wait are both of you are a on a date."Dervis spoke sarcastically

Both of them blush hard .

" Dervis really why do you always say that."

"Indeed kirtio do you want round two like last time Dervis."

Dervis waves his hands around"No thank you please "

"Can we come in "

"Yea come in "

Dervis closed his door after his friends walked in and followed them to his table and chairs . all of them sat down .

"So why are you guys here "

"Dervis have you heard about Judgement reaper."

"Yea what about him."

"Well he making a lot of Assault team worried so we going take care of him by trapping him on tomorrow floor 48."

" I see do you want some help right "

"Yep "

"OK how you guys going to trap him."

" we going to use a player as bait will lure in. "

"That is too obvious for him he quite smart than your usel killer. "

"Yea that only one part is that right Kirtio."

"Yep Asuna."

"ok then when it going to start ."

"Tomorrow morning at 9:00."

"Right see you then."

Asuna and kirtio got up walked towards door Dervis opened it for his friends and wave to them as they walked to the teleporter. Dervis closed the door behind him the setting sun his room darkened each minute past as the light got dimmer ,all Dervis cloud see his fire as it flickers in the darkness . Dervis thinking over what they about to do but he knew what must be done ,so they want trapped the legendary judgement Reaper I will help them then Dervis thought. As Dervis walked up the stairs to his bedroom and walk over to his bed in darkness only a lamp shone by his bed and sat down . while Laying on his bed Dervis snaps his fingers making the lamp neer his bed go out allowing the darkness consume his room as Dervis falls to sleep .

The next day came around as the sun shone through his windows lighting up his floor only conner of his room left untouched by the light . Dervis woke up and yawns and rubbed his eyes look at the time it was 8:30 am . Dervis swivels to the right placing his legs onto floor so today we capture the Reaper I hope that nothing go wrong today. I Know that this event will change the virtual world and real world and everyone forever Dervis thought. Dervis went down stairs and walked over to the cupboards got out two slices of bread placed it on a cutting board a white sliding tab came up showing .Some recipes Dervis scroll down to the bottom press the ham sandwich some ham and butter and cutting knife materialized onto the board . Dervis pick up knife spreaded the butter then finally slapped on some ham finishing it at least its something eat Dervis thought .Then another tab came up saying that cooking skill went up to 27 now you go up because of a sandwich not like when a made a cake didnt went up stupid game Dervis thought. Dervis tap the sandwich then press the storage icon And walked over to his coat slipped it on as he walked over to the door opened it wide. Dervis close the the door and Lock it with his key and walked towards the teleporter was two minutes away from his house.

"Teleport floor 48."

Dervis wished away as the light consume it finished Dervis took off towards the exit of the town I hope I not going to be late Dervis thought as he went around the conner. Pasting some houses and shops Dervis was able see some people by the gate of the town that must be them wait I can hear someone calling me Dervis thought.

"Dervis over here "

Oh its Asuna and I can see kirtio Dervis thought .Dervis slow down at them.

"Good your here let's going" Asuna spoke

Asuna took off at an incredible speed followed by kirtio Dervis barley keeping up with Asuna as they approach forest.

"Is it in there " Dervis shouted

"Yes " kirtio shouted back

As Dervis entered the forest he was bit surprise it was getting dark quickly even through it was very sunny .They approached a clearing in the forest around the clearing Dervis see some of the assault team members hiding behind the trees. In the middle was a two knights and Dervis shocked seeing same child that he helped before.

"Asuna why are we using a child as bait this is not right."Dervis whispered.

" well Dervis no one will stand up to be bait when we asked then this child asked to be the bait " Asuna whispered back

"Can chose someone else we have time still"

Then voice echoed through out the forest Asuna draws out her Lambent Light then another voice echoed but this one was more sinister like.

"What do I have here oh its Assault team " he laughs evilly.

Asuna walked onto the clearing with her weapon ready in her hand.

"Come on out you murderous killer."

"Murderous "then the voice continued " that's quite statement you made."

Asuna saw something moving in the trees then shadow leaped out of the tree on her right it landed right in front of her Asuna leaped back the man laughs .

"So you are the Judgement Reaper" Asuna shouted at him

"At your service miss." Turning his head at her and bow at her.

"Don't to you dare call me miss."

Asuna now got real good look he wore a metal dragon skull helmet that covered upper face hanging bit down on the neck leaving his mouth visbal. He wore a red trench coat with black lines sleeves with dragon scale on the shoulders. On the left side of his coat was a triangle shape metal plad with two red straps one going over his shoulder where is his sword holded and one went across chest and under his right arm. He also wore black fingerless gloves with red craw marking on top ,finally wearing red pants with a black belt that had a bronze colour buckle . His pants also had black lines running down with dragon scale pads on his shins . then he had black socks with red boots.

" I recommend you calm down or you will never be able to beat me ." reaper smiles

"Don't give me tips you are under arrest for the murderous acts and worldwide panic ."

"Before that have you checked that your team if anyone missing"

When kirtio heard that he turned his head and saw Dervis was gone " Asuna Dervis is missing " bit of panic in his voice

Asuna turned and heard "What" shocked she turned at the reaper"tell me were is Dervis now you monster. " she shouted with anger.

He began laughing loudly putting his arms onto his head could not stop laughing everyone stared at him a afraid. Expect for kirtio and Asuna looking at him with rage he pulls his arms away,lunge his head forwards towards asuna and gave her a grin was like a evil devil that made her jump back bit.

"He fine at the moment but recommended you don't do anything if you want him to die." He sniggers

"Tell me now reaper now " she shouted with rage in her voice "

"Now now miss Asuna if you don't want your friend to die. "

"How do you know me ."

"I know lots of stuff about you miss flash and you too kirtio the black swordsmen."

"How "

"A little birdie told me "

"That doesn't matter let Dervis go now " Asuna shouted again.

"No thank you but one only condition" he smile playfully

"What condition is that."

"What you dont know its obvious let me go now and I will let your friend go "

" what if I say no "

"He will die ." he spoke coldly

"That's enough"

KOB knight charge at the reaper

"Foolish animal"

"No" Asuna screamed.

Reaper turned around just as the Knight swung his sword down at him .the reaper side step to the right dodging the blade then sliding his legs across the gound kicking him off his legs though making him fall . Then Reaper grabbed his chest and twist his hip into him and thrown over his shoulder into ground also making his weapon skid across away from him. Then he pull out his own sword and point just above his head.

"Stop please don't kill him" Asuna screamed with tears coming her eyes.

"Fine fine I wouldn't killed him anyway he not worth my time to kill him ." sliding his sword back into its red scabbard

" why won't you kill him are you part of Laughing coffin?"

"No you idiot" he shouted with anger in his voice that her shudder finally took a breathe continue to speak. " I never join thoes evil murderous demons in first place. One other reason Why because I will never kill the innocent because that's not me and its wrong ."Reaper shouted.

Asuna was surprise for the first time in her live she met a killer that doesn't kill innocence" I don't bellive you "

"You don't bellive me I will tell you something then Asuna Couple months back I came across ,a girl who was killed by a player I had to watch her die but before she did died she gave me a message that she wants to get to her family. Afterwards in the end I killed him with my own hands." I don't know why I feel pity for him she thought to herself. The reaper continued to speak." I don't regret what I did ,but I will make sure no I row I will get her wish to the real world no matter what."

"I don't bellive some of story but we will let you go this time but we will watch you carefully Reaper."

"Good then your Friend will won't be killed after I leave deal ."

"Deal"

"Thank you for understanding me but I know you won't forgive me for what I done also the location your friend is far side of the forest ."

Then the reaper pulled out a black orb with leather straps around it and thrown onto the floor that causing explosion of smoke covering whole area. As the smoke cleared the Reaper was gone dam it I lost him but I hope he keeped his side she thought ,as she ran in the direction that he told her to go followed by running for some distance they both saw another clearing with Dervis tied up against the tall pine tree wearing his usual light brown coat with his Dragon kazer in its scabbard.

"Asuna you here help me "

"Hold on Iam not your baby seater you idiot."

Asuna run over cutting the rope free Dervis from the tree.

"Are you right Dervis"

Dervis rubs its head " yea Iam fine but did you catch the Judgement Reaper."

"No unfortunately he put your life on the line that preventing us doing anything." kirtio spoke behind Asuna.

"Good none of you died then"

"Yea hey Dervis was a person took you hostage."

"Yes a man in a cloak he hold a dagger at me."

"So he was not lying then good ."Asuna put her hand up to her chin who is he then she thought to herself picturing him in her mind.

"So are we going iam hungrily"

"Hold your horses Dervis I need to think over what happened today."

"What do mean Asuna."

"Nothing Kirtio mind your own business."she snaped at kirtio

"OK I just being curious"

Asuna turned at Dervis" All right you may get going Dervis stay off the streets to night ok."

"Yes Asuna."ready pulled out teleport crystal .

" Teleport floor floor 30 . "

As the teleport light faded away it was late of the afternoon the moon was just came up. As the light dimmed around him and lamps turn on their light shone on the darkened pavement .Dervis walks down the street ahead of him is a person wearing a cloak walking towards him who is very krown about Dervis's movements.

"Well then did it go plan Reaper."

"Yes indeed do you have information that I need. "

"Yep but its only rumors "

"You could bit better my friend"

"I know its not much but it will do"

"Thanks keros for everything"

"No problem reaper " ready opened message tab and send the info

The message came up on Dervis's vision he read over it then closed it down"So I was right there was another guild couple of months back when laughing coffin lured that boss "

"Yep my friends believe from the evidence and information screp together that guild is called devil's hand"

"Why I hadn't heard about this guild"

"From what I heard is their presence is impossible to find"

"What are their motives on that day and rest of the week Keros"

"Well I couldn't find much but I found something irrelevant two days before the atrack"

"What is it "

"One of my friends had told me that they saw an increase amount of players going in and out of the town"

"Increase?"a new tone in his voice if he knew something" which town is this? "

"The town of beginnings."

"The town of beginnings hmm" Dervis and Keros shocked right away if knew exactly both thinking.

"So that what they mean holy god what are they going do with that many lives in their hands."

"Indeed but where is they base where . "

"We need to lure them out first."

"Yes but how. "

"I know ." Dervis whispered something to Keros.

"OK but Iam not sure if its going to work."

"It has too we must save those children and the others get going now. "

"Right then when should we meet again"

"I will message you."

"Alright see you again if you don't die "

"Yep keep collecting info on them"

"Thats means you going to floor one to investigated. "

"You know too well bye again Keros."

Keros noded"you too."

Keros took off towards the teleporter as he got warped away Dervis opened up his equipment and reequipped his Redwyrm coat as it materialize the light of the moon reflect of its shoulder plads scales .As Dervis equipped most of his items scrolled down to his final item that was his dragon scale skull helmet as it materialize into his hands this is for everyone's future Dervis thought to himself. Dervis slid it on he walks towards the exit with his dragon kazer at his side Dervis smirks knowing what's he going do next.

" Its Time hunt down devil's minion "as he laughs evilly into the darkness.

Well that's very interesting introduction to the Judgement Reaper will Dervis be consumed by his new type of mind of a killer or not . I would like you give your reviews if you want to. If you do any chapters that you think could I improve on and what you want in next chapters or anything. One more thing I will try my best keep making new chapters each week and thank you and here is the next chapter name.

Chapter 7 the mystery of beginnings.


End file.
